User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-18
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Flame Shield = A few days had passed, but no matter what I've tried it was impossible to activate my God Arc and bring out the Predator Style within it. Dr. Sakaki theorized that it must have some sort of condition for that, but we couldn't achieve it while training, which meant that I should try that on a live mission. That is when a rather nervous russian girl approached me and asked for permission to accompany her. A tiny problem was that the current 1st Unit was rather... in a bad shape with only two members being able to sortie, me and Alisa. So I had to get that over with our Instructor first. "So..." Alisa turned to me as I neared her, returning from the rather... exhausting meeting. "How did it go?" The russian girl questioned rather nervously, absent mindedly playing with a lock of her hair. "Because of me... I..." -We're good to go.- I've reaffirmed her, she looked back to me with a 'really?' and I've nodded. -Go and check your equipment before we sortie.- "I... I will!" She nodded to me with some determination behind her wavering voice and left in a hurry. "You can count on me!" "You're really going through with this, Sierra?" Our Instructor, Tsubaki approached, holding our current mission briefing in her hand. "You are aware of this requests responsibility, I presume." -Yes.- I took a deep breath and went through once again the details which led me to such a decision. -Soma is once again contained in the infirmary, due to his overly reckless nature. Which according to Dr. Sakaki is the result of the Izanagis Oracle Cell influence on him.- "Which is interesting, because it should have infected him and not influence his behavior." Tsubaki finished my sentence to which I've nodded. "This is why, until the cause is identified he is removed from active duty." -Then there is Sakuya who... Well, I think she had feelings for Lindow and I didn't want to bring her with Alisa.- I scratch my head, partially because I know that I am talking to a relative of my former team leader, then again because I don't really know how to react to this situation. -Also Kota is trying his best to understand what Alisa taught her, so I'm going to have to pass on his joining for now.- I actually had to snicker as the sight of that returned to me. -Well, if we can count steam oozing from every orifice of the boys head as a sign of learning that is.- "It is a good sign that boy shows the effort of improvement." The Instructor had to agree on that. "However, you understand the position you are in, Sierra?" -I'm responsible not only my safety, but my team members.- I took another deep breath before typing my answer. -Which is probably way above what I can do, but with how the 1st Unit is currently not in the best condition and all other units are highly strained with their own duty. I'll have to take what I can get.- "I... am ready to go." Alisa called from behind us weakly, so we turned to her. "Is there... a problem?" "No, I've just clarified the details of this mission with Sierra." Tsubaki spoke and looked at me rather sternly, making me gulp. "I'll be acting not only as your back-up, but as the acting leader of you two for this mission." Her eyes narrowed as she swept the gaze of her single visible eye over us. "You two are to heed every order I give and follow it to the letter." "Y-yes, ma'am." Alisa affirmed, rather intimidated and I had to nod to, a bit more shakily that I had intended. "We will." "Good, now you two will head to the plains and take down a Chi-You. It survived an encounter with one of the vanguard teams, so it shouldn't pose much of a threat, however you have to be careful." -We will, come Alisa let's get this over with.- I nodded once again and gestured to the russian girl to follow me. The two of us entered the God Arc Storage area and picked up our respective weapons. Near us was a God Arc case, opened and lifted, meaning that it had neither a God Arc to store and it wasn't sealed up either. I noticed Alisa staring right at it and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "I'll..." She started weakly, most to herself. "I might have been at fault, but..." Alisa stopped, taking another glance at the stand where Lindow's God arc was last seated. "Never again will I be used like that." I had to smile at the conviction of her words. After all, even when she didn't understand me the first time I mentioned to her, she was now on the way for recovery. Still, it was evident that the girl was struck with grief, but if she was as strong as was showcased before, it will quickly transition into a new start hopefully. We've boarded a helicopter and set us off towards our destination, once we were airborne the russian girl shuffled closer to me, to which I've taken out the tablet as a sign that I am paying attention to her. Alisa didn't miss it, but took a several few minutes to get started. "Thank you." The platinum blond girl said tentatively, still getting her thoughts in order. "For what you have done me and... what you are doing for me." -Nah, more like I have to thank you to keep the motormouth busy.- "Motor... mouth?" She repeated, musing on it. "Yeah... once Kota starts, he can't be shut down, that is for sure." -Kota, huh?- I smirked, chuckling silently, which rewarded me with a puzzled stare from the russian. -Aw a bit slow, are you?- "W-wha-what?!" Alisa stuttered, a bit reddening in the process, which earned another silent chuckle from me. "What are you talking about?" -You and Kota obviously.- I pointed out and the girls cheeks flushed even deeper. -Aw come one, you thought no one is going to notice?- "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She denied and at that I started to wonder, that C was teasing the others to see such reactions or not. -Right. So for 'whose' sake are you trying to become stronger?- At that that girl flinched visibly and the shade of her face burned a more fierce red. -You aren't trying to tell me that it's for me are you?- I typed and the platinum blond girl stared at me in shock. -Because I don't swing that way, just to tell you.- "O-of course not! It's not because of that." Her voice trailed off, as her gaze wandered into her lap and she started to play with her hair. "Neither is it for Kota, that guy is just so annoying. He never shuts up, is unable to focus on the most basic things, on top of that he goes about Bugarally this, Bugarally that! It's so infuriating!" -So then why did you spend so much time with him?- I countered, which made now the ears of the girl turn red again. -If you have so much problems with him, why are you trying to help him the most?- "It's because there is so much demanded from him and is capable of serving the need alone. He needs help, that's why he turned to me and I just couldn't let him suffer, couldn't I?" -Or because she broke that hard shell around your heart, didn't he?- Another flinch rewarded me with being right. -Look, no one is going to say you are less just because you like Kota.- "I don't like him!" The girl countered, rather flustered before initiating her own attack against me. "What about Soma!" -He can go and get stuck in the throat of the nearest Aragami for all I care.- As I typed my answer, I looked at the expression now donned on the girls face. -Why are you looking like that at me?- "How can you say that after all the time he spent with you?" -Eh?- I blinked in surprise, then understood the probably misunderstanding that is going on. -That's rich.- I started to laugh silently. -You think Soma and me..." "Are you trying to deny it?" Alisa raised an eyebrow as she looked into my eye for any signs of trying to lie. Well I couldn't really hold it against her, since I've cornered on her standing with the redhead gunner minutes before. "Everyone knows how much Soma cares for you." -Does not.- I pointed out, which puzzled the russian girl even more. -Besides, I literally wouldn't care if that overgrown jerk would go bungie with a rusty bike-chain around his neck.- "H-how can you say that?! After all he has done for you." I sighed at that, recalling the conversation that happened between C and Soma, while the two tried to sort of genuinely murder one another. -Because it is nothing more than a misunderstanding. I'm not interested in such foolishness as 'finding someone'.- I've explained and to that the girl looked rather somber. -Look Alisa. Unlike you, I'm... not going to stay alive for long either way. Maybe a year or a bit more at maximum. And don't look at me like that, I've already made peace with myself a long time ago.- "B-but... Everyone needs someone they can turn to." Alisa countered in a sheepish voice. "I... am actually grateful for that boy doing so much for me. If it weren't for him and your support, I would... I..." She stopped looking in front of herself. "Most probably I would be still be swallowed by my self-loathing and wallow in despair." -Aha!- I gestured triumphantly. -I knew you had feelings for Kota!- "S-so what?!" Alisa shouted a bit more louder than needed. "He doesn't have to know." The girl countered, to which I've smirked only. "Besides... that airhead doesn't even notice." -That airhead, is acting like that because its full of you.- I snickered silently as the girl reddened again. -Sorry to say this, but you're making him act like that so yea. Even if he doesn't know, he is still infatuated with you.- "R-really?!" Alisa's eyes widened, and I've snickered once again. Didn't she notice it already? "That... may be true." -We are now nearing the mission coordinates, prepare yourselves for entry.- Tsubaki's voice came from my communicator and I've thanked her for choosing this moment to cut this useless banter. -You're target will be a Chi-You, it was already damaged in an encounter with the 2nd Vanguard unit, so it shouldn't prove hard to take down. However I have Kota and Sakuya ready to be deployed at any moment should the need arise.- -Understood.- I typed my answer and Alisa replied almost in the same moment. -Please notify us if something happens.- I've put the tablet away and took my God Arc into my hands. With a single glance to my side, I've noticed that the russian girl had gotten her owns ready, in its gun form which looking like a mini-gun. I frowned seeing that and my heart ached with jealousy, as the heli entered the plains area we could see numerous immobile tornadoes around the area. Around each one was a number of rubble, torn down buildings and a lot of sand building up. Some of the giant trunade housed large beasts, Aragami species capable of destruction untold, yet unable to escape the pull of the winds and it was a grim reminder for us what should happen if we get stuck inside such an unnatural phenomenon. -Target sighted, preparing for landing.- The voice of the pilot came to us and we did indeed spot the target avian below us. It was in a rather sorry state, part of its head was blown to pieces and one of its wings was missing. Even the legs suffered numerous wounds and it dragged its body sorrily, shambling forward almost falling at each step. "Target spotted." Alisa affirmed and fixed her gaze on the Chi-You. "I've got your back, Sierra." A nod of mines affirmed her as my gaze was now fixed on the surrounding area, which I've scanned to see for any potential threats other than our target. Then I've spotted something red and zipping around, I've motioned to Alisa to see for herself and the russian girl frowned. "Major." She called, seeing the small flier Aragami pair I've spotted. "We came across two Zygotes, it's just... they aren't like those in the NORN." -They are different? How so?- The Instructor inquired and I could hear her issue to run a more detailed scan on the area. -Give me a detailed description.- "They are red and... It seems like they are ablaze." Alisa stared as we neared the ground level, our target was soon assailed by the two discolored Zygotes. "These are supposed be white and black, aren't they?" -They must be a Fallen species, based on your description those are magmatic versions of the Zygotes. Be careful around them as this is the first sighting of such enemies.- Tsubaki called and I had to frown, this assignment just became more dangerous. -Be on alert and if you can, retrieve their cores. However your safety is most important, so keep your distance and stay vigilant.- "Yes, ma'am!" The heli managed to get near ground level and we both jumped out ready for combat. Alisa once again turned to me and I've nodded that I'm ready. "Mission start!" Great... well... let's see how will they like us. I turned to the russian girl and saw her taking aim with her God Arc, I had to smile because that means I'll probably don't even have to lift a finger. However, as the seconds went by she didn't unleash any bullet. I looked to her, as saw that her face was now masked with terror and anguish. Her eyes were darting all over and I could make out the panic was overcoming her. -Alisa!- Tsubaki's voice called out. -Your vitals are over their normal, you have to calm down!- That seemed to work as the girls eyes wandered upwards, then her head turned to look into the sky. It took a while, but her expression returned to almost normal. -Sierra, I'll have you to provide cover while you two are escorted back to the base.- "No!" Came the denial of the platinum blond girl and I started to curse mentally, as she just denied the order of Tsubaki, who will not be happy about that. Especially, since we could get on this mission with her approval. "I-I can... do it. I, just... Give me a minute." -Alisa.- The Instructors voice was calm and collected, she seemed to try and reason with the girl. -You're in no state to attend a mission if you lock up and get a panic attack at the start off a mission, ther..- "I can't!!" The girl shouted, cutting off our superior, to which I've simply face palmed. "If I don't stand my ground now, I'll never be able to... to..." Her voice wavered, bordering on breaking down. "Not after what I've done..." -You're pushing yourself too hard and that is not good. Retu..- "No!" Alisa cut off the Instructor once more and I had to flinch. I'm going to get into trouble for this for sure and I wasn't looking forward to that. "Sierra is with me and... and... I can do this and..." She was trying to come up with something that justifies her reason of insubordination. "Right?" She turned to me and my shoulder slumped, getting dragged into this mess was my problem, but I did have to give it to her. Despite how much it was getting to her, Alisa was trying to stand on her two feet. Too bad I had no way of standing up to the girl, even if that did mean I'm going to join her incarceration later on. Which I could easily envision from our super strict superior. -Well then, Sierra.- I had to flinch upon calling my name. -The next time Alisa breaks down, it will be your responsibility to bring her to the extraction point and there will be no more chances.- Great... I'm going to be chewed out definiately now... "T-thank you." Alisa gasped, rather relieved, but now it was her turn to be aborted. -From now on there will be a major punishment going for denial of my commands.- I could imagine the dangerously calm, yet burning gaze of Tsubaki. -Understood?- "Y-yes, ma'am." The russian girl gulped, shuddering for what she had caused. "I-I'll do my best." Well it seemed like she was unable to try and engage Aragami on her own, so I've gestured to following me. There was a number of buildings broken and visibly eaten by the iron fang of time nearby. I had pointed for her to scale one if it and to get into position, I've hid myself at a lower level than her and checked the area below us. The Chi-You had taken even more damage now as the two fiery Zygotes were trying to tear it apart literally, one of them was currently biting down on the partially present bloody wing stump of avian, while the other was biting down on the claws of the sort of intact wing. While pulling the Aragami apart with enough force that across its body tears and cracks started to appear, while the Chi-You screeched in pain and tried to fend for itself, but uselessly. The legs were too short to reach any of the targets, the right wings clawed arm periodically tried to blast the Zygote chewing on it, but the explosions didn't even seem to hurt the Aragami flier, merely halt the process for a few seconds before the crushing maw chomped down with renewed ferocity. Even the smaller arms of the avian didn't do any help, as one of it dangled limp and with bloody wounds all over it, while the other missed the rest of it below the elbow. "Monsters..." Alissa muttered and I couldn't help, but frown in agreement. "Murderers..." I could hear the girl grit her teeth as she felt anger bubble up in her veins. "I will never let any of you go. Never let you survive." Well, at least she's able to focus now... "I'll lure the Zygotes." The girl stated, clicking sound indicating that she primed her God Arc and fired. A second later a streak of Oracle powered bullet soared across the sky and towards our targets. The shot impacted on the Zygote nibbling on the partially missing wing and was subsequently knocked off. This resulted in the Chi-You falling over and the other Zygote released it too. "That wasn't what I had in mind." Alisa stated weakly and I could hear her withdrawing into the building to look for cover. Both Zygotes roared in fury and looked up and saw me, standing right at the edge of the building looking down on them. Doesn't matter, I'll take it from here. The Aragami that was shot by the russian girl tried to dart past me, but was found it hard to do. Mostly because I've took the initiative to jump from the building and meet it head on, or actually it met the Charge Drive of my Chupacabra head on as the force of the collision knocking it downwards and it fell down, getting impaled even further as we impacted on the ground. Wailing in pain, the Zygote started to puff up and I know that it was going to expel a large amount of poisonous gas, which I didn't plan to have any so I ripped my empowered God Arc from the body and fell back, just in time as the gigantic maws of the other Zygote snapped shut around the place I've occupied not even a few seconds ago. As the burning poisonous steam exploded into the air, I've noticed from my side that the Chi-You rolled to its side and tried its best to stand up once again, supporting its weight with the sole, yet damaged wing of its. I twirled my God Arc to increase the momentum and keep the empowerment going on, albeit I knew that at most I can keep it for a half minute before getting too tired myself. Didn't have to take more as the unscathed Zygote lunged towards me, only to get the pointy end of my God Arc showed down its throat as it tried to once again bite me. With a painful roar, it ripped itself from my weapon and I didn't care as my target was the initial Aragami for the moment, trying to puff itself up and get into the air. Using my weapon as a sort of pole, I aided my jump and soared higher than I would have been alone, dragging Chupacabra along me and then thrust it downward, increasing the force of my landing right on the defenseless Fallen Zygote. The result was another pained outburst of rage from it as it was once again pinned to the ground. This time I managed to knock it out for a few seconds as it lay motionless. My left arm throbbed and I had to duck in order to avoid another biting attack from the other flier, which made me frown. With an angry motion I've ripped my weapon from the wounded Aragami and swept it around in a wide arc, the empowered sharp tip grazing a thin line across the skin of the Zygote. Which roared in anger and puffed up to unleash a poisonous cloud at me. -Sierra, do not inhale that poisonous cloud.- Came the warning of our back-up, Tsubaki. -According to these readings, this Fallen Zygotes poison can affect the cohesion of your Oracle Cells and if I read it right, significantly increase the damage you would take from any source of attack.- I'm already a glass-cannon, so it wouldn't matter that much. Still, I had to agree that it looked like a dangerous move, so I've once again gained distance from the Fallen mutations and breathed out, stopping the concentration of my Charge Drive. Instantly, my Chupacabra changed back, the needle in the middle retracted and the two halves slid forward and unified, giving me a slightly lighter weapon in the process, although it had now a smaller reach. Just this... I want to know, why does it become lighter... I mean it's not like the needle magically poofs out of existence... right? "Take this!!" With such a battle cry, Alisa released a salvo of bullet aimed at the Fallen Zygotes, this time pelting them into the ground with the force of the impact. The shots upon making connection froze parts of the fliers and pinned them motionless, I looked up and saw the panting russian girl, trying to catch her breath. -Aragami down. Great job Alisa.- Came the affirmation of Tsubaki. -Take them out Sierra.- You don't have to tell me twice. I had to smirk as I whipped my God Arc to the side and initiated the transformation into the Devourer Form, my weapons form collapsed first into itself, before a dark matter started oozing out from it and taking the shape of giant maws. I glanced at it and noticed that it isn't like the previous forms I've been using, its not at all pincer-like, but resembles almost the regular Predator form a God Arc can take, well, without the white segments that is. Hmm, this is new also. With a step forward, I slammed the Predator right into the body of one of the Zygotes and watched it squirm and screetch in pain as the core was forcefully ripped from its body. I saw the other flier trying to get itself together and lift off from the ground, but it was incapable of doing so with the wounds Alisa and I've inflicted on it. While my God Arc was rather busy in crunching the Fallens core to bits and absorbing it, with light steps I've went and stood before the beast. Then it occurred to me, that maybe Alisa should be the one to take this ones and I've turned around to see that the russian girl was watching my actions with interest. "Me...?" She asked weakly when I gestured first to her, then my predator and finally to the squirming Zygote. "You want me to extract the core?" She repeated. "But you're already doing it." -Ah yes, Alisa you need to retrieve a sample of that Aragami.- Tsubaki spoke up, realizing why I didn't want to finish the second Aragami myself. -We are unable to extract cores from Sierra's God Arc, that means you will have to collect it.- Seeing that the girl was still hesitating, our Instructor took on a harsher tone. -Alisa this is an order. Collect the core.- "Y-yes, ma'am." In a few minutes the girl stood beside me, while I was taking my time poking at the Zygote in front of me and not actually denying that I had fun at it, I mean I clearly had it at my feet and who wouldn't want a god grovel before them? "I'm... here." Alisa interrupted me as I was lost in my thoughts and stopped beside me. I grimaced weakly to her and stepped aside giving the russian enough space to do her job. ... Ah oops, I kinda lost it there... Ehehe... With a sheepish smile, I watched as Alisa transformed her weapon into its blade form and then transitioned it into ready for devouring. The maw of her weapon opened with, the blade wiggling around like a tongue to which I had to smirk and saw as it tore into the Aragami. The black maws clamped around the Zygote and tore into it, a few seconds later to return and reform her weapon once more. Hmm, this feeling... I close my eyes and focused on the pulsing of my left arm. "Didn't you?" The platinum blond girl turned to me a bit surprised her weapon started to glow in a faint golden light, basking her in a similar glow. My gaze wandered over to the Zygote, which now laid slain before us. "Tsubaki?" She inquired, however I was still busy with understanding that strange pulsing I felt. -Is there a problem?- Our back-up questioned. -Go and take the core.- It's almost like the Charge Drive... just different... "I... Yes, I'll do." She repeated the motion and this time the maw returned with a blueish, black orb in its mouth and swallowed it in whole. "I just was surprised as Sierra's God Arc... well, ate the core." -Yes, this is why I requested that you take it. Furthermore, she is unable to take the core from a deceased Aragami.- I've opened my eyes and saw that while I was focusing on the pulse, my God Arc transformed into the Devourer Form and even then it started to bubble up. I blinked once as the oversized form finalized itself in front of me and noticed the three prongs, curling inwards and ready to be whipped out, to tear into a target. "S-Sierra?!" Alisa asked from my side, seeing my weapon suddenly taking such a massive size. "What is going on?" -What happened?- Our Instructor demanded to know. -According to these readings, I would say she managed to awaken the Dragon.- The voice of Dr. Sakaki joined on the channel and my ears perked up. We weren't able to get to this stage with just during training. -From what I can tell, Sierra can only manage to call upon it while under a Burst status and when she has her weapons Predatorial form assumed. Even then it takes a few seconds to charge up and assume a ready status.- "Dragon?" Alissa parroted and I motioned for her to take a step back, I've thrust my God Arc forward and in that moment, the three prongs shot out, one up and the two others at each side. Then the three fanged appendages converged upon the fallen Zygotes and tore into and through them with outstanding ease, crushing the bodies in the process and swallowing a mouthful of the expanded Predator Style. "Whoa!!" The girl reeled back upon its sight and stared as the giant maws were now munching on the remains of the bodies. It didn't last long and eventually reformed into my usual Lance. "H-how did you do that?" -That is what we would like to know.- The professor said with a somewhat excited voice. -If we could understand just what lead to Sierra being able to manifest such a feat, it would help us greatly.- "So even, I could do such a thing?" -Not exactly.- The researcher said stopping a for a few moments. -The Dragon is something suitable for Sierra as we managed to understand, so if we find out what caused the appearance of this Predator Style, we might be able to figure out something that is compatible with your God Arc- "Predator Style?" -Enough chatter, there is still a Chi-You in the area that needs to be taken down and you have to hurry, as there are other Oracle Responses moving in.- Tsubaki cut us off as she checked the readings on the screen before her. -A Kongou and two Zygotes have noticed you two.- Then she hummed at it. -Doesn't look like they are Fallens, but still better be careful. Alisa I want you to take the core of the Chi-You. Sierra you're job is to provide cover while she finishes.- "Yes!" We didn't have to go that far, as the avian barely managed get a couple dozen meters away from us. I looked to Alisa, who nodded that she can do it on her own. So I've fixed my gaze on the incoming Zygotes and smirked. I doubt they can withstand a Charge Drive to the face. ... Huh... Now I kinda understand why Soma loves to Charge Crush his enemies... Kinda... A pained roar signaled that the girl behind me was doing her job and removing the core of the avian, I pointed my Chupacabra forward and when one of the fliers got into my range I've let loose and the empowered move catapulted me right into the beast. However unlike the fallen variant, this one was fell to the ground after the attack with a nasty large hole in its sides. Without waiting for it to recover, I stepped closer and spun my weapon to generate momentum once more, finished the job with a thrust to the center of the Zygote, shattering its core easily. A bullet whizzed past my ears and met head on by by the second Zygote coming my way. I glance to my back and noticed that Alisa was standing right behind me, taking careful and deep breaths. I've nodded with my head to the girl and rushed forward to finish the job she started, impaling the Aragami wasn't hard and with me destroying the core in a single move it ended in a very short victory for us. Then the savage roar of the Kongou hit our ears and noticed the simian Aragami running towards us on all fours. -Alisa.- My eyes went wide as I heard the voice of C jacking into the communication network again. -You've got an Aragami Bullet recovered from that Zygote, didn't you?- She questioned and I couldn't stop, but wonder what her aim is going to be this time. -Sea.- Tsubaki interrupted and I was kind of glad. -What are you trying to pull now?- -Let's say... it's something that only the precious little New-Type can pull off.- The pale girls chuckling came, signaling that whatever it was it's not going to be something normal. -So, you've got one don't you?- "Yes, I recovered three from that Fallen Zygote." She recalled the name of the subspecies. "Why?" -Load that bullet into the chamber, but don't release it, just load it.- C instructed her as I turned to face the incoming monstrous monkey. It was still a couple hundred meters from us -You see, little Alyssa...- The pale girl had to chuckle at this point, albeit we didn't quite understand the reason. -Unless you focus the bullet and prepare your God Arc accordingly, it will be unable to release the potent energy stored by the collected Oracle Cells from your target.- Somehow I think we'll be on the short end of the stick and soon... -What good would do such raw energy do?- Dr. Sakaki questioned, grasping the idea tha was forming in the mind of the pale troublemaker. -There is a certain time limit for as long these Aragami Bullets can be hold and letting them fill a God Arc without any control will do no good.- -True enough, but you must know that... Sharing is caring, right Alyssa?- C chuckled to which I've raised an eyebrow, then stepped to the side to evade an incoming blast of air from the Kongou. With a frown, I focused myself on the impending fight. -So why don't you be a good girl and share that with my Sierra?- "What?!" Alisa asked in disbelief as she opened fire from her weapon, releasing a salvo of sizzling Oracle Bullets at the Aragami battling me, staggering it doing so and giving me enough time to stab my weapon into its throat. "Why would I do that?" The russian girl asked the very same thing that was going through my mind, while I retreated to give some space to the girl and not to hinder by blocking her line of fire. "That's insane!" -Are you suggesting to transfer the unbridled, raw energy from the Aragami Bullet into a God Eater? For what reason?- Inquired the elder researcher and instantly I shuddered at just what was suggested right now. -While it does peck my curiosity for such an action, that wouldn't be the best course of action to take, especially considering the case of Sierra.- -Doctor?- Tsubaki questioned and I had to frown. -What did Sea just suggest?- -Shoot my Sierra with the Aragami Bullet and transfer its might to her.- C said calmly and I've stared at the russian girl, before getting punched in my sides of the Kongou, rolling a dozen times and then coming to a stop. -And before she gets turned into mashed potatoes by a lowly Aragami.- Ugh... I should stop spacing out... "But... I can't." Alista countered weakly and I've rolled once more, to get away from an incoming stomp from the Kongou. "I... I can't shoot her!" Ah great, she's going to break down. I've gotten to my feet and rolled once more to the sides to avoid a spinning tackle from the simian. My side hurt like hell from where I got punched and gritted my teeth hard to overcome that feeling. So I've took aim at the monkey and took a step forward, slipping under the punch thrown at me and I used the tail as a point to jump into the air and with a flip turn around and bring my God Arc down into the nape of the Aragami. -I'm sending for an extraction team for the two of you.- Came the order of our Instructor, not allowing for anything that could even remotely be a refusal at all. -And Sea, I'm expecting you to show up and explain this... idea of your personally.- -No can do!- The pale girl giggled, escaping the communication. "I'm fine." Alisa tried to convince herself, but that wasn't quite convincing enough by itself. "Please, make way." She said and I oblieged, jumping away leaving an enraged Aragami back there. Soon an explosive round impacted on the face of the Kongou, staggering it. It was followed by another and another in quick succession a number of powerful explosions rocking the upper body and face of the beast, tearing chunks of its skin and flesh outright from the body, searing and cauterizing the wounds. Yet it didn't seem to stop, as the girl was still throwing out more and more destructive hail until her weapon stopped, sizzling from the auto-fired storm of bullets and I had to say, that she despite the claims that is worse, really made the other gunner in our team run for his money, twice over. Freaking impressive... From the smoke covered area, the Kongou stumbled forward. The face-mask broken down into tiny fragments, the upper body wounded and sizzling at numerous places. There it stumbled and fell into an unsightly pile, slain. The platinum blond girl walked over, transforming her God Arc to blade, then Devourer form and ripped the core out of the body. "I'm... sorry it turned out like this and thank you for bearing with me." She bowed slightly towards me and sighed in defeat. We both know what will be coming for us when we return. "I still have a long way to go, but thanks for standing out for me." ---- End of Chapter 2016,10,26 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts